Memory Without You
by White Rose1
Summary: Tatsuha wakes up in the hospital, but there is a problem. He has no clue who he is or the crazy people around him. Apparently, he is a painter, and his relatives are all famous. So great right?...not really. Event TatsXRyu


WR: this is an edited version cause I felt bad that I made a few major mistakes so I tried fixing this one and I should have a second chap up soon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation

A Memory Without You

The room was white covered with lots of unfamiliar smells. Smells that were making his stomach do flip flops to hurl. The teenager, of an age of seventeen, with dark locks of black hair and shining black eyes. His eyes tried to stay focus on the spinning walls of white, till it settled in a hospital room. There was a window was a nice view of the neighboring park, a large curtain to his right and a TV hanging from above.

"Oh, you're awake," came an unfamiliar voice. The teenager blinked at her raising an eyebrow. "How are you feeling?"

"I…I'm fine," he stated calmly, his mind was blank and he couldn't remember something.

"Wonderful, there are a few people to see you," the nurse stated with a smile, "I'll bring them in."

Within seconds a short blonde wearing a hideous cow hat and a clashing blue coat stood before him. Then there was a tall woman with long brown/red hair with a pair of sunglasses. He blinked at the couple. They were not exactly very friendly looking. Especially, the woman, she looked like a steam kettle about to burst.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked irritated. The blonde male just sighed shaking his head. "It's good that you didn't kill yourself," the woman stated. He blinked completely confused. "That's the last time you are allowed to drive that killer machine from a Nittle Grasper concert. I don't care if you are seventeen. But Sakuma Ryuichi is not worth getting killed over."

"If you had been drinking you could have called," the shorter blonde man stated, "but at least your all right. The doctors say you can go home soon."

"Um…," he stated very quietly, "That's great and all but…who are you people?"

"What do you mean who are we?" the woman snapped back.

"Who are you, I didn't catch your names," he stated calmly, "I know your faces but I can't place your names. Also, what is Nittle Grasper? Is it like a video game?"

"Tatsuha!" the woman was shocked. "Don't play around like this. I know that your upset and such but."

"I'm not playing around," he replied rather calmly. His entire body was relaxed and clam, "I think you should be calling a doctor because I really don't know you people."

Mika kept glancing back at her youngest brother. He was staring out the window and ignoring the scenery. They were heading to their home since he was not able to stay in his Tokyo apartment. She sighed glancing at her husband, Tohma, who had a firm lip. There was no music playing, not even a little classical that they occasionally listened to.

They entered the house quietly, showing the teenager around. He just nodded and was very quiet, like he saw a few familiar items but he just shrugged it off. The doctors said it could come back any day, or never, so what was the point in hoping when he couldn't even remember the place let alone the feelings that were being attached. Mika had told him he had an elder brother who was a famous writer and seeing someone. When he asked if he was seeing anyone, they both remained silent shaking their heads.

He stayed in the guest bedroom on the first floor to the giant house. Obviously, the two were very well off but the huge house felt hollow and empty. After a few days of doing nothing he left and went for a walk around Tokyo, he got one of the many drivers to take him.

He didn't know how but he ended up on a slightly familiar street that he had seen in a dream. He was able to open a specific mailbox that had a spare key taped to the inside. It was just a spare key but perhaps whoever lived here would have some answers. At least then, Mika, wouldn't look like she was going to break down and start beating something. He needed to remember something, something very important but he couldn't remember what it was. Then he stuck in the key in and turned the knob.

What he found was a slightly dusty apartment. It had paintings scattered all over white walls, the scent of paint hung in the air. His feet dragged him over to study where he found a desk and an easel along with a collection of a variety of colors. Hands twitched to touch but his feet made him quickly move out of the room. From what he saw of the various photographs was that he was indeed related to the mismatched couple. Also he would occasionally see a man with blonde hair and intense eyes. Then there was a picture of the blonde and a young man with bright pink hair. It was another odd couple but this couple made him smile. Perhaps it was because the pink hair man was bouncing off the other with a huge smile. On the otherhand, the blonde man had a smirk to rival the devil. Perhaps it was because the two looked so right together and in a way it felt right too.

Then there was a resounding beep that caused his heart to jump six feet in the sky. Cautiously, he cursed and found an answering machine in the kitchen right by the fridge. Without worrying about intruding someone's home he pressed the button and started digging through the fridge. Mostly it was empty with the exception of beer, some leftovers from a ramen shout, miaso soup leftovers, and chicken. Not much of a diet, he mused to himself.

The voices on the machine played while he hunted through the apartment. Tatsuha smirked at remembering someone said, "You never knew how much you could learn from someone just by the tone of their voice. That's why instant messaging sucks."

BEEP!

"TATSUHA!" it was a whiny voice, "It's Shu-chan! You gotta let me in. Hiro said he wouldn't let me stay with him cause his girlfriend's over. Your stupid brother kicked me out again. It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean for the entire kitchen to catch on fire! TATSUHA! OPEN THIS DOOR! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!"

BEEP!

"Come on Tats-chan! I know you're in there somewhere." There was a pause and a pout, "I have FRONT ROW Nittle Grasper tickets. Also, when are you going to get Bad Luck's painting done. I don't want to loose to Sakuma Ryuichi. Tatsuha! You open this door right this second. I don't care if he is your God. TATSUHA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

BEEP!

"Hey baby, It's Rika, I had a great time last week. You never got around to calling me so I called you." This voice was shrilled and obviously drunk. He just deleted it with a wince on his face.

BEEP!

"Tatsuha! This is your father. Pick up. We need to talk. Tatsuha, don't make me come over to Tokyo. You becoming a painter was not part of our deal. I don't care, I need you at home. You can put off college for a while. Call me back…your father."

BEEP!

"Hey Brat! I know you're there pick up," a gruff voice snapped, "Shuichi, pick up the phone now, no I am not dead stop looking around the place like its haunted….I'm talking to you on the answering machine. Now. Pick up."

BEEP!

"Hey Brat! If you don't finish that painting by Monday, I'm going drop off a pink package and you won't like it."

BEEP!

"Hey Tatsuha! This is your manager, Kira, please tell me you have finished that painting of Bad Luck. I am getting daily threats from your brother and the head singer. I had the stupid munchkin come over in the middle of the night with a tall American that shoved a gun down my throat demanding to know where you were. Please! Please! For the safety of my family finish the painting."

RIING!

Suddenly, the phone did ring for real causing Tatsuha to jump down from walking on his kitchen counter top. He stood looming over the phone, his heart pounding as his hands picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" he answered curiously.

"Tatsuha! I'm back from my tour! Did you finish my painting? It is good? I'm coming over with Yuki bye bye!"

"Hello?" he asked again, "Could you please…" the line went dead and the teenager stared at the phone in his hand.

Just then there was the doorbell. With a heavy sigh he looked through the peep hole, there was the odd couple of blonde and pink hair. The pink hair was bouncing up and down upon the blonde. With a turn of the knob, Tatsuha suddenly found himself flat on his back staring up at large violet eyes.

"OH GOOD! YOU ARE HOME!" the person on top of him announced with a smile, "I was afraid you wouldn't be home. The concert other night was fantastic, did it give you the inspiration that you needed? HUH? HUH! Tatsuha! Are you listening?"

"Um…could you get off me, your kind of heavy," Tatsuha stated only to have the blonde suddenly pluck the boy off from on top of him. "Now, who exactly are you people?" The blonde wasn't really listening while the hyper active pink hair man was pouting.

"Tatsuha you're mean," the pink powderpuff sulked, "After all that work I did just to get those tickets for you."

"I'm serious," he replied rather annoyed, "I don't know who you people are. Hell, I don't even know who I am. Heck, I don't even know if this is really my apartment. Mika and Tohma said I have amnesia and no one is telling me anything. I just stumbled upon this place because I had the key in the mailbox. I think..," Suddenly, the blonde man dropped the pink man and stepped in front of his brother.

"Ok," the blonde stated rubbing his temples, "When did this happen?"

"Two days ago," the teenager replied, "Um…about the painting I can check in the other room to see if it's done."

"I'll help!" the pink kid announced grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him along.

They were lucky to find the painting easily, however the painting was no where close to being done. Tatsuha apologized and the pink hair kid wailed only to stop when the blonde guy suggested ice cream. Then there was a pink tornado in his kitchen only to wail some more when there was none to be find. Both brothers sighed and then Shuichi dragged them out to find some.

WR: So what do you think? This is my first gravitation fic. I hope you enjoy it.

Ryu-chan: It's good na no da!

WR: You're just saying that so I can get you in the fic

Ryu: WR you're mean pouts but how did you know?

WR: I'm an authoress, I have to know these things .


End file.
